Game of Hearts
by 2nightisthenight
Summary: Rated T for Language/Violence. A Keyblader crashes into Westoros, right before a tournament to honor Ned Starks' position as Hand to the King...where are the Heartless? I own nothing & Battle for the Seven Kingdoms was its original title, sorry


[Battle for the Seven Kingdoms]

A/N: This might not make a whole lot of sense, but I wanted to write this to hopefully kickstart my other works. It can take place during the Keyblade wars if you want it to, but I don't know much about that. But hey, it's fanfiction. Oh yeah, and this takes place during the first season of Game of Thrones. Why? I wanted Ned alive and I've only seen season 1. I hope I can accurately write the GoT characters, but if not I hope you enjoy this anyway!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

WARNING: This contains non-Disney language, please understand that

1. You can't PG Game of Thrones without being a tad corny, and

2. If you can't handle a few bad words, turn back now. Otherwise read on.

Libby was gripping the controls to her Gummi ship so hard her hands hurt. "Arcimedes! I'm losing control, hold on tight!"

The brown owl poked his head out of his birdhouse. "Who? What what? You dunderhead! I should've stayed with Meeerrrliiinnn!" He squawked as they spiraled towards the ground.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/

Lord Eddard Stark was in his office when Jory Cassel slammed open his door, his face pale.

"My Lord!"

"Please come in." Lord Stark said not unkindly. "What has happened?"

"My Lord, a strange vessel has crashed outside Kings' Landing."

Thinking fast, Eddard nodded. "We must tell the king immediately."

Outside the door, young Arya Stark made off as she heard her father and Jory exit the room. Instead of chasing the cat she was supposed to be catching, Arya made her way down the hall. She wanted to see this flying machine for herself.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-

Libby and Arcimedes had left the Gummi ship, hoping to find help and parts at the large city not far from where they crash landed. The owl would not let the girl forget what a dunderhead, a ninny, a dumbell, and a cukoo she was. She ignored him, looking through the Keychains she'd collected. She finally selected the most recent, a chain with a tiny mechanical looking fish at the end. It was a gift from the people of Atlantis, and it had the ability to enhance Summon and Magic power. She attached it to her Keyblade, which morphed to match the Keychain. It was called The Heart of Atlantis.

"And another thing-"

"Hush, Bird. If somebody hears you talk, we might be banned from this place! And I'm hungry. I promise we'll get outta this, but you gotta give me some slack!" She hissed. Arcimedes' feathers ruffled up around his body, but he went silent.

The city was crammed with people. Libby barely made it to a guard. "Hey excuse me, what's this place called?"

The guard looked at her like she was slow in the head. "It's called Kings' Landing, get a map Boy!" She was about to protest that she was a she, but Arcimedes nipped her ear. She simply nodded and moved on.

"Hmm, we wouldn't be here unless there were Heartless. But everything looks fine! Maybe we should go back to the ship." The owl didn't answer. "Oh what? Am I getting the silent treatment?"

"You didn't want me to talk, remember?" Arcimedes huffed. Libby sighed and brushed her sidebang away from her left eye.

"You are too sensitive, Bird." She said as a young girl bumped into her. "Hey kid, easy! I am not responsible for this birds' actions!"

The girl stood up to her full height. "I am not a _kid_! My name is Arya Stark, my father is Hand to the king!" Libby and Arcimedes looked the girl up and down. Arya had long brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail, wearing dirty clothes and above all things, trousers. The pair didn't have to spend a whole day in Kings' Landing to know it had a more Medieval setting. But Libby didn't want any human enemies.

"Sorry, I didn't know. I'm not from around here, so I don't know the ins and outs of this place. Look, I'm Libby. And this-" She indicated the owl on her shoulder. "is Arcimedes. What can you tell me about the king?"

Arya hesitated, then said. "King Robert Baratheon and my father are friends, the king asked him to come here personally. My family the Starks are originally from Winterfell, in the North. Now I have a question: why are you walking around in those clothes?" Libby looked down and silently cursed. She had forgotten to change! In her black cargo pants and red top, there was _no wonder_ the guard at the gate thought she was a boy!But before she could think of anything to say, Arcimedes chipped in his two cents.

"We could ask you the same thing, young lady! What in this world are you doing, running around dressed like a boy?!" Arya gasped. Libby _shhh_ed Arcimedes, who squawked in agitation.

"Your bird...it talks!" As Arcimedes was about to object, Libby cut in.

"Yeeeaahhh, it's a long story. One you're not supposed to hear. I gotta go-"

Arya crossed her arms. "I have plenty of time for your story, are you plotting something? Why do you want to know about the king?" Libby looked at Arcimedes, who shrugged.

"She deserves to know. She might be able to help, I think we can trust her." Said the former. The owl puffed up. Knowing what was coming, Libby motioned to Arya and they stepped just inside an alleyway, a little out of the way of the bulk of people.

"She _deserves _to know? We can _trust her?_ Have you lost your remaining marbles?! We're not allowed to meddle in the affairs of other worlds! You'd break the rules and bring destruction upon this place because a little girl twisted your arm?!" Arcimedes kept on. After he'd tired himself out, he flew away. Libby glanced at Arya and shrugged.

"He'll be fine. Just going back to our ship to pout, most likely. He's right though. I'm really not supposed to tell you anything.."

"I won't tell! You can trust me!" Arya protested. Libby sighed.

"You're not letting this go, huh?" She chuckled as Arya shook her head vigorously.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/

Arya was speechless. The stranger had just finished her tale, one of other worlds, somewhere beyond Westoros were places she couldn't begin to imagine!

Libby went silent. They sat there, not awkwardly, letting the mornings' events sink in. Arya peeked at the others' weapon, the Keyblade, and decided to ask about it.

"Hmm.." Libby thought how best to answer. "The Keyblade is what I fight with of course, but it has another purpose. Every world has a heart, a core. Protecting this heart is a door with a Keyhole. I use the Keyblade to lock the Keyhole and keep anything from getting to the heart of the world."

"But who would want to get at the heart?" Arya asked. Libby thought some more before repliing.

"Heartless. They're creatures without hearts, so they endlessly search out and take any heart they can find. And the heart at the center of a world is like a beacon, they're drawn to it, they make their way to the heart, and in the end, the world dissappears."

Aryas' eyes went wide. "We have to tell my father! Where is the Keyhole?"

"...I have no idea. Keyholes are hidden! I'll look into it though, where's your dad?"

"He's supposed to go to a tournament in his honor, this way!" Arya and Libby ran through the streets, ignoring the shouts of people they accidently mowed over.

"Is the king gonna be there too?" Libby asked.

"Yes, he should."

"Then we'll have to get ahold of him too!" Libby said. Little did they know, the captain of the Kingsguard had overheard. Jaime Lannister silently followed the strange woman and the Stark girl. Someone else had heard as well. The older woman stepped in front of the two with her arms wide, refusing to let them pass.

"Um, pardon me?" Libby asked, trying to hide her impaitence. The older woman shushed her, and beckoned them closer.

"Lord Varys would like to speak to you." She said, pointing at Libby.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/

Libby and Arya were made to wait in a small house. The older woman had threatened to call the Kingsguard unless Libby spoke with this person. So they sat, Arya teaching Libby the names of the king, queen, their children, etc. The latter had taken a fine point paintbrush, dipped it in ink, and wrote the names on her left arm. As soon as she finished, the door burst open, making the duo jump. In strode a bald man in a monk-like robe.

"I'm sorry you had to wait in here," Said the man. "But it's least likely we'll be overheard. I am Lord Varys. You are Lord Starks' daughter? Shouldn't you be with your father? I believe he's looking for you." He looked at Arya as if to say _Get lost kid._ Libby nodded at her, and Arya ran back into the street. Once she was out of sight, Lord Varys lightly grabbed Libbys' forearm and led her to a back room.

"Now," Varys said as he let go of her arm. Libby saw to her horror that black ink was all over Varys' hand. "earlier word had made its way to Lord Stark that a strange boat had fallen from the sky. The same day a woman wearing trousers was spotted at the entrance gate. Tea?" He motioned to a teapot to his right. Libby began to pour her cup. Varys continued. "There are many eyes in Kings' Landing. I suggest you stick to the shadows more. I'd hate to see something..._happen_ to our guest." As he spoke, Varys wiped his index finger across his upper lip, leaving a thick black line under his nose. Libby was so busy staring she almost poured tea all over the desk. Outside, Jaime stifled a laugh.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: Did you get the references? Next part coming soon!


End file.
